Romantically Yours
by macmoosie
Summary: Short romance story involving Zack and an original character. Rated M for language and mature themes. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. I do own the original character featured in this story and he is not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes. ZackxOC; lemon, some fluff thrown in for your reading pleasure, so please enjoy the story and do review when finished.

* * *

**Romantically Yours**

* * *

_Zack's P.O.V_

I was really getting tired of the Tipton Hotel - Mr. Moseby is always in a 'I hate the youth' mood, and blames me and Cody for everything. I mean, I don't care if you hate kids in general, but don't take it out on me. My shenanigans disappeared after I got into Sophomore year in high school, so if he's stuck in the past, that's his own problem. I didn't really know what love was until I met Jesse McCormick - yeah, I used to flirt with the girls in middle school and always want to date them, but after meeting Jesse, I finally realized what love was.

I met him after school one day when he took my bus home from school in the beginning of Sophomore year. He was a Junior, seventeen years old. I was only fifteen, but I was in love with him. He got on the bus wearing a tricolored hoodie, consisting of white, blue, and lime green; black skinny jeans and black-on-white low top Converses. He had black Shutter Shade sunglasses to match his black hair slicked up into a faux hawk.

He sat next to me, his backpack falling into his lap. He smiled and said hi, telling me he recognized me from the cafeteria. He used to sit on the same table as me closest to the exit. I smiled back and listened as he talked to me - come to find out, we had a lot in common. He was bisexual, which I learned that I was as well after hanging out with him for awhile. I couldn't take it anymore, and when we were alone in the bathrooms at school, I told him. He was happy that I said I liked him because he liked me too.

I didn't have time to react - before I knew it, he locked the bathroom doors from the inside and was pushing his body against mine against the wall, making out with me. He told me he loved me so much and he was so happy he met me. I told him the same and that we should hang out more often. After a few days, he finally asked me out, to which I quickly accepted. We kept our relationship a secret for God knows how long, and being with him changed me for the better. He taught me how not to care what people think about you, and to focus on stuff that really matters.

I felt like there was no one else for me but him and he said he felt the same way. A few times, I worried about what people would think when they saw us holding hands, but he said that even though they're okay with it, I should never care. He didn't at all. He said that when you love someone, why hide it? A few times, he actually kissed me in public, but I wasn't too excited about it - I hated being watched.

Today marks two weeks since we started going out and neither of us could be happier. He took me to the skate and surf clothing store to get me new clothes...why, I had no idea. He had me get skinny jeans and tight t-shirts. "Jesse, why do I need skinny jeans?"

He smiled and kissed my neck. "Because, they're skinny and sexy". He picked out a few pairs and bought them for me before heading back to the hotel. He's only been to my house...suite...a few times since we were always at his house.

We laid on my bed, home alone since Cody was at his friend's house and my mom was in the lounge performing. His arm was around me, his free hand rubbing my chest. He groaned when a familiar tune played from his pocket. _I wear my sunglasses at night. _"Hello? Yeah, I'm positive. Uhuh. Well, just find it and leave it next to the television. Okay, bye". He turned to me and smiled, "Sorry - my mom. Always has trouble finding the remote for the television".

I laughed and felt a growing erection when he unintentionally moved his body against the back of mine. I was praying he didn't see the bulge coming from my current pair of skinny jeans. To my misfortune, he did and grinned. "Oh, so does that always happen when I'm with you?"

"Most of the time, yeah"

"I know I never asked and I know you're only fifteen but...when do you think you'll be ready to do it?"

I never really thought about that. I mean, I always wanted it with him, but I never really gave it any thought. "I don't know. I guess...whenever". I turned around in time to see him pull off his shirt and toss it to the floor. I tried not to drool at his heavenly body - amazing abs and incredible V-lines - something that turns me on completely.

He noticed I was staring as he undressed, so he went slowly, grinning the whole time. He was in his plaid boxers, his hard on way harder than mine. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his sexy thighs up and down, mesmerized by them completely. I undressed to my black silk boxers and got complimented on my body. "I had no idea you were as fit as me", he said, smiling. "I love your body".

I had growing abs and V-lines as well, since I started working out at the end of freshmen year and over the summer. I laid back on the bed and spread my legs open a little. Jesse positioned himself in front of me and began grinding his body against mine, kissing me passionately. I moaned as our tongues got as physical as we were. I started moaning in protest when I felt myself getting ready to come. "Jesse, please stop".

He jumped back in an attempt to end any sexual pleasure he gave me. I felt the urge fade and told him to continue, his body humping mine faster. I told him to fuck me as hard as he could, which made him grin oh so sexily. He took his boxers off, revealing a fully erect 8" cock. Pulling mine down, he leaned forward and kissed my 6 1/2" before readying me for his entry.

He told me to just relax since it might hurt a little at first. When he entered me, it did, but he held himself inside to let my body adjust to his length. When I felt ready, I told him to continue, in which he went slowly and then faster and harder when I demanded it. He went so hard and fast, his cock actually slipped out a few times, making me laugh. He kissed me, sucking on my bottom lip as he fucked.

I felt myself build up the familiar tension again and screamed his name. "Oh God, Jesse! I'm gonna come!"

He went faster and shot his load into me, screaming my name as well. I came, the warm liquid shooting up onto his chest and the rest on my stomach. He started slowing down and gently pulled himself out of me, his sperm still dripping a little from his manhood. He wiped it off and straddled me, kissing me hard.

I put my clothes back on and smiled as Jesse climbed into my bed, covering himself to the waist. I told him I'd be right back since I was going to get something to drink. I opened the door and nearly jumped back when I saw Cody sitting on the couch, watching television. "When did you get home?".

He turned and smiled, "About seven minutes ago?"

"Did you hear anything?"

"Anything? I heard _everything_"

I blushed and forgot all about getting a drink. I went over to him and smiled, "If mom comes home before Jesse leaves, tell her that I had a bad day and I'm playing video games with Jesse, and I don't want to be bothered".

He nodded and promised he'd do anything he could to keep her from going in there. I went back to the room and locked the door before undressing and climbing into bed with Jesse. He rubbed my legs and asked if I wanted another go. I said yeah, but in a few minutes. He didn't feel like waiting, so he quickly got on top of me and grinded his cock against mine. I didn't want to come so soon, but I avoided protesting and just moaned as I came on his manhood.

He grinned when he heard me, knowing what happened. I smiled and kissed him, "So, are we going to have sex a lot now?"

"Yeah. Let's just say...I'm romantically yours".

* * *

Story done. I know, very descriptive but that's what I was in the mood for. Leave a review!


End file.
